riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
I'll Try To Fight- Orla Mitsun
I'll Try To Fight Was a written Sad song created by 2091riveraisrael In order to honor all of the humans who have died in the hands of the Merciless Universal Generation's Occupation of Earth throughout the Galactic War. The song no longer exists but It is known to be sung by Jonatha Brookes In the future. The song was known to be a Parody to I'll Try of Peter Pan Return To Neverland's Soundtrack, of 2002. History 'Death of Herman Carnage...2179' On the Night of November 24th, 2179 the Carnage Home Was Invaded by the R.F.F.S.7, During the Earth Massacre, In occupied Washington D.C. The Universal Generation Surged through the door way killing a large bulk of the family including all of the Carnage Kids, and 2 of the grandparents. Herman retreated up the stairs with the R.F.F.S.7. In hot pursuit firing a large barrage of both laser and Particle fire. After barricading the doors on every level of the attic, with energy shielding that was given to the family by U.E.A forces before Washington's down fall in 2174, Herman hopped to escape out the window, but was blocked by a Raider drop ship that was just waiting outside with search lights eyening his every move in the Attic. Herman armed with only a E-34 Assault rifle, managed to shoot the Search lights out on the Raiders wings causing it to lose sight of him mostly due to the intense darkness of the blacked ruined city. Despite the intense shielding the FS7, kill squad managed tor break through the floors, with Proton Particle fire bringing Herman right down to them. The intense drop broke both his legs in the process making him an easy target for the FS7. Though he managed to kill about 4 of them, he was shot twice in the head and his arm was cut off in the wake of Proton fire by Hunters. The FS7 later destroyed the entire apartment in an intense artillery barrage from Rudder-1's that were stationed outside waiting, leaving onlu the left half of the Building still standing. After clearing out a large thunderstorm put out the fires to the Apartment, and managed to clear out the ruble from the intense wind power, revealing the body of Herman Carnage, and the rest of his family dead right in the center of the Apartment. About 4 Weeks after, Orla Mitsun, formal Fiance of Herman who was supposedly in hiding from the FS7, at the time returned to find her lover's dead body right in the ruins of his own apartment, along with his entire family. Orla just cried with her lover in her arms, as she just looked around the entire apartment seeing others dead, Men Women, and Children, alike. After Buring her Fiance and family Orla Mitsun, wrote a song in dedication to her Fiance, and all of the people who have died in the Earth Massacre, in the most darkest hour of Earth in 2179. Orla's music was published In 2182, after the U.E.A Victory and Liberation of Washington D.C. and was used to help the citizens stand up while they knew that the Universal Generation was now starting to lose ground and their hold on not only Earth, but the rest of the Organic Realm. Lyrics I am not a child now. I can take care of myself. I mustn't let them down now-'' ''Mustn't let them see me cry. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm too tired to listen. I'm too old to Let: All these Killings. There is no such thing as faith, And trust, in the Galactic War I try, But its so hard to Believe. '' ''I try, But I can't see what you see. I try. '' ''I try. I try. My whole world is changing, I don't know where to turn. I can't leave you waiting, But I cant stay and watch the city burn; Watch it burn. Cause I try,'' But its so hard to believe! I try, But I can't see where you see. I try. I try. I try and try, To understand, The distance in between: The love I feel, The things i fear, I dearly say good dream. I can finally see it. Now I have to believe: Passed all those tragic massacres. All the destruction on our World, And crushed, in the Aging Universal Generation. So I'll try, Cause I finally believe! I'll try, Cause I see our hearts free! I'll try. '' ''I'll try! I'll try! '' ''I'll try-'' ''To fight. ''Trivia''''' Category:Universal Tunes Category:Galactic War Era Category:Songs